Care agents for keratinic fibers are used to affect the natural structure and the properties of hair. Such treatments may be used to improve the ability to comb through both wet and dry hair, or used to increase fullness. Certain hair treatments may be used to protect the hair from increased split ends. For a long time, the common practice is to subject the hair to a specialized after-treatment. This involves treating the hair with special active substances, for example quaternary ammonium salts or special polymers, usually in the form of a rinse. As a result of this treatment, and depending on the formulations used, the ability to comb through the hair, the hair hold, and the fullness may be improved, as well as a reduction in the rate of split ends.
The known active substances cannot cover all the requirements to a sufficient extent, however. A need still exists for new active substances and/or novel combinations of active substances that give cosmetic agents good care properties and good biodegradability. In formulations containing surfactants and/or electrolytes in particular, there is a need for additional active care substances that can be readily incorporated into known formulations and not weakened in activity as a result of incompatibilities with other ingredients. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.